The Story of Jungkook
by arzalia
Summary: Menarilah karena cinta jangan menari apabila kau tidak mencintainya


**The Story of Jungkook**

 **Author : Arzalia**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seok Jin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Jung Ho Seok**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jackson Wang's best friend of Kim Namjoon and Jung Ho Seok**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama , Angst**

 **Warning : Ada beberapa perubahan marga, Typo(s), Genderswitch,dll.**

 **Summary : "Menarilah karena cinta jangan menari apabila kau tidak mencintainya"**

 **Note : Ini semua Jungkook POV atau cast Aku=Jungkook. Kalau ada huruf bold itu artinya POV orang lain selain Jungkook. Kalau huruf bold bercetak miring(italic) itu artinya menceritakan flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Kim Jungkook. Aku adalah putri tunggal dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seok Jin. Appaku adalah seorang pengusaha sekaligus pemilik sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup terkenal di Kota Seoul. Setiap harinya tidak pernah sepi dari kunjungan para penikmat kopi baik lokal maupun inter lokal. Beliau seorang rapper underground pada masa remajanya dan entah mengapa setelah pensiun dari dunia rapper Appa malah membuka usaha kedai kopi yang tidak sejalur pada dunianya dulu. Katanya _sih_ Appa terobsesi dengan kopi sejak bertemu dengan Umma, _gitu._ Seharusnya _kan_ Appa menjadi seorang produser rekaman atau penulis laguㅡ setidaknya begitulah pemikiranku. Ummaku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang merangkap menjadi seorang tester masakan di sebuah restoran Jepang. Lidahnya diasuransikan 500 juta sejak menjadi seorang tester disana. Ummaku memang pandai memasak dari kecil. Keahliannya ini tidak langsung menurun dari Kakek yang notabene adalah seorang Koki handal pada jamannya.

Menjadi seorang putri tunggal dari pengusaha kopi dan tester masakan membuat hidupku lebih dari cukup. Tapi Appa selalu mengajarkanku hidup sederhana sejak dini seperti belajar menabung dan hemat saat membelanjakan uang. Tidak ada yang kusyukuri didunia selain memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang hangat dan tentram ini.

Aku sangat menyukai tari dari kecil bahkan sejak dalam kandungan. Percaya atau tidak Ummaku sendiri yang menceritakan hal ini padaku. Pernah suatu hari Appa dan Umma menghadiri pesta pernikahan dari seorang teman lama Appa. Waktu itu usia kandungan Umma sekitar 7 bulan , semua tidak ada masalah sampai suara musik dari pesta pernikahan itu berbunyi dengan keras seketika saja aku menendang-nendang perut umma seolah-olah mengikuti gerakan dari alunan musik yang sedang berbunyi keras itu sampai-sampai Umma meringis kesakitan karena gerakan yang ku buat sendiri. Untung saja Appa cukup tanggap dan langsung berpamitan pulang saat itu juga.

"Kau itu hobi menari sejak dalam kandungan, Jungkook-ah" Kata Umma pada suatu hari saat makan malam.

"Ya, benar itu. Appa saja sampai kewalahan menenangkan Ummamu yang sering kali meringis kesakitan saat ada pergerakan kecil darimu setiap musik berbunyi walaupun itu hanya sekedar tepukan tangan." Appa membenarkan perkataan umma lalu terkekeh sebentar. Wajahnya mulai menua namun tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Aku hanya tertawa renyah saat mendengar ulasan Appa tentangku.

"Walaupun begitu Umma sangat bahagia kau sudah lahir ke dunia ini dan tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil cantik dan pintar" Kata Umma yang mengakhiri kegiatan makan malam bersama. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan tulus saat mengucapkan tiap kata dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang terpatri indah di wajahnya menambah ayu walaupun telah termakan oleh usia. _Tuh, kan_ Umma memang pandai sekali membuatku tersentuh seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ingin memeluk dan tertidur dipelukan hangat mereka hingga sang fajar tiba.

Kesukaanku pada tari masih tetap berlanjut mulai aku lahir sampai sekarang. Dulu saat aku berumur 5 tahun Appa sering menggendongku untuk naik keatas meja makan dan memberi tepukan-tepukan kecil yang terdengar seperti alunan musik. Jika sudah begitu aku langsung saja menggoyangkan badanku , melenggok-lenggokkan pinggulku , menggerakkan kepalaku sesuai keinginanku seolah-olah meja makan itu adalah panggungku sendiri dan Umma akan menegur apabila melihat hal itu. "Jungkook, meja makan tidak pantas untuk dinaiki. Sekarang turunlah." Perintah Umma saat melihatku sedang konser diatas meja makanㅡlagi , lalu dengan berat hati Appa akan langsung menurunkanku dari atas meja makan.

Pernah juga suatu ketika dua orang teman Appa berkunjung ke rumah sekedar mengobrol dan minum kopi di kedai. Aku biasa memanggil mereka Paman Hoseok dan Paman Jackson. Aku bertemu mereka saat hari Sabtu pulang sekolah begitu melihat kedatangan mereka berdua langsung kusambut dengan senang.

"Paman Hoseokkie~ Paman Jackson~ Aku rindu pada Paman" Kakiku yang kecil berlari menuju mereka berdua yang sedang berbincang ria dengan Appa di kedai.

"Omo omo~ Jungkookie sudah besar ternyata." Paman Hoseok langsung saja menangkap tubuh kecilku lalu menggendongku.

"Iya _dong_ masa mau kecil terus." Kataku polos sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi tembamku lalu sedetik kemudian ketiga lelaki dewasa itu tertawa keras. Paman Jackson yang jahil mencubit pipiku gemas dan membuatku berteriak sebagai reaksinya.

"Sekarang Jungkook juga sudah pandai menari _loh_." Ucap Appa sambil mengacak pelan rambutku. Aku hanya mengangguk mantap mengikuti alur pembicaraan saat itu.

"Ah~ begitukah? Coba tunjukkan pada Paman." Tantang Paman Hoseok saat mendengar perkataan Appa tentangku. Tak menunggu waktu lama aku langsung turun dari gendongan Paman Hoseok lalu naik ke atas kursi kedai dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhku seperti biasa kulakukan di rumah. Paman Hoseok dan Paman Jackson berseru keras saat melihatku menari. Mereka juga mulai memberikan tepukan-tepukan atau nyanyian untuk mengiringi tarianku. Aku merasakan kursi kedai bergetar cukup kencang karena gerakan yang aku lakukan, sesekali juga Appa memegang atau mengawasiku kalau-kalau aku jatuh nantinya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku membawa saxophone mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengiringi tarian Jungkook. Aku akan segera kembali." Paman Jackson menginterupsi kegiatan menariku. Setengah berlari Paman Jackson mengambil saxophonenya yang berada di dalam mobil. Tak lama setelahnya Paman Jackson datang sambil membawa saxophone di tangan kirinya kemudian meniupnya dengan penuh semangat. Melihat hal itu aku kembali menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhku dengan semangat juga. Bahkan kali ini Appa sampai menegurku untuk tidak terlalu keras menggerakkan tubuhku karena kursi yang kunaiki bergetar dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Jungkook benar-benar menari seperti malaikat. Dia menari dengan gerakannya sendiri dan itu hebat." Paman Hoseok memberikan penilaiannya setelah 10 menit lalu aku menari non-stop. Sekedar informasi saja Paman Hoseok itu adalah seorang dancer terkenal di distrik Gwangju. Sekarang saja Paman Hoseok sudah menjadi pelatih dancer profesional di sebuah klub yang berada di Seoul. "Aku jadi ingin segera memiliki anak sepertimu, Jungkook-ah." Kekehan Paman Hoseok menambah keceriaan pada teriknya sinar mentari siang itu.

"Kudengar Mrs. Jung sedang mengandung. Benarkah itu Seok-ah?" Kini Appa ikut membuka mulutnya.

"Benar. Ia sedang mengandung bulan ketiga." Paman Hoseok mengesap kopinya pelan. Terdengar suara 'slurpp' dari bibir Paman Hoseok. "Dan aku sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari dimana aku menjadi seorang Appa." Paman Hoseok menambahkan lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya.

"Kurasa kau perlu memasukkan Jungkook ke sebuah sanggar tari agar tariannya menjadi lebih tertata rapi. Mungkin saja ketika dewasa nanti Jungkook bisa menjadi seorang dancer professional seperti Hoseok." Paman Jackson mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan perkataan Paman Jackson tapi sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu dengan jelas seperti apa sanggar itu.

'Lebih baik kutanyakan saja pada Umma nanti malam' pikirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma aku ingin masuk ke sanggar tari." Pintaku saat sarapan pagi bersama.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin masuk sanggar, hm?" Umma mengoleskan selai kacang ke permukaan roti yang akan menjadi sarapan pagi ini.

"Kata Paman Jackson aku harus masuk ke sanggar tari kalau ingin tarianku menjadi bagus. Benar _kan_ Appa?" Aku meminta dukungan dari Appa dan Appa hanya berdehem saja sebagai balasannya. "Ayolah Ummaaa~~" Aku mulai merajuk dan mengeluarkan jurus andalankuㅡpuppy eyes. Biasanya kalau sudah begini Umma tidak akan tega menolak permintaanku.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat nilai-nilai pelajaran di sekolah tidak boleh turun saat nanti sudah masuk sanggar tari."

"Siap Umma!" Aku mengambil sikap hormat dan tegap yang membuat Appa dan Ummaku tergelak melihatku.

Kini aku telah memasuki sanggar tari milik seorang teman Umma. Dia bernama Park Yoongi. Aku biasa memanggilnya Bibi Yoongi. Bibi Yoongi adalah perempuan yang baik dan cantik. Wajahnya kecil dan oriental untuk ukuran seorang wanita dewasa sepertinya. Kulitnya halus dan putih pucat. Matanya yang sipit menunjukkan bahwa Bibi Yoongi merupakan orang keturunan Asia. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai indah menyentuh belakang punggungnya. Bibi Yoongi benar-benar wanita yang sangat cantik. Meskipun begitu hidup Bibi Yoongi tidak secantik wajahnya. Selama ini Bibi Yoongi hidup sendiri. Aku tidak tahu dimana suami , anak , keluarga ataupun sanak saudara dari Bibi Yoongi. Yang kutahu selama ini Bibi Yoongi selalu hidup sendiri dan menggantungkan hidupnya pada menari. Yang kutahu jugaㅡmenurut desas-desus para ahjumma yang anaknya juga mengikuti sanggar tari yang sama denganku bahwa Bibi Yoongi tidak memungut biaya dalam mengajar menari bahkan untuk membayar studio tari dan berbagai macam peraga tari pun memakai uang Bibi Yoongi sendiri. Terkadang ketika melihat wajah letih Bibi Yoongi sehabis mengajar tari membuatku sedih. Anak-anak yang mengikuti sanggar tari jumlahnya tidaklah banyak. Paling hanya sepuluh orang saja itu saja sudah syukur. Dulu kata Bibi Yoongi anak-anak yang mengikuti sanggar tari cukup banyak namun karena perkembangan teknologi yang mulai canggih , para orang tua memutuskan anaknya untuk berhenti menari dan mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran seperti komputer , bahasa inggris dan lain-lain. Aku menjadi merasa kasihan pada anak-anak yang sebenarnya menyukai tari tapi karena tuntutan orang tua dan jaman membuatnya harus berhenti menari. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberiku kedua orang tua yang sangat pengertian.

Suatu hari entah keberanian dari mana aku mencoba bertanya pada Bibi Yoongi tentang sikapnya selama ini yang tidak memungut biaya dalam mengajar menari tapi tetap saja para orang tua yang anaknya mengikuti kelas sanggar tari membayar Bibi Yoongi dan lagi-lagi Bibi Yoongi tidak memberi patokan harga untuk pekerjaannya itu.

"Permisi, Bibi Yoongi.. Eung.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Aku mendekati Bibi Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengipasi dirinya menggunakan kipas peraga tari.

"Oh Jungkook-ah.. Tentu saja boleh. Kemari dan duduklah." Bibi Yoongi menepuk lantai kosong sebelah kanan dari yang ia duduki. Aku segera duduk dan otakku mulai merangkai kata-kata yang akan ku tanyakan pada Bibi Yoongi nanti.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa Jungkook-ah? Apakah ada tarian yang belum kau kuasai?"

"B-b..bukan! Aku sudah menguasai semua tarian yang Bibi Yoongi ajarkan." Aku menundukkan kepala merutuki kebodohanku untuk beraani bertanya pada Bibi Yoongi. Kalau sudah _begini kan_ aku canggung untuk bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu

"Iya Bibi juga sudah merasakan kalau sejak awal kau masuk sanggar tari ini kau memang dominan diantara anak-anak lainnya, Jungkook-ah."

"T-t..terimakasih Bibi. Ini semua juga karena bantuan dari Bibi Yoongi yang melatihku selama ini." Aku tersipu malu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Bibi Yoongi. Aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama jika kemampuan menariku berkembang pesat sejak aku memasuki sanggar tari ini.

"Jadi..kau ingin menanyakan perihal apa, Jungkook?" Kini pandangan Bibi Yoongi hanya fokus kepadaku. Nampaknya Bibi Yoongi penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku meyakinkan diri untuk tetap bertanya pada Bibi Yoongi dan berdoa agar Bibi Yoongi tidak tersinggung atau marah ketika aku bertanya nanti.

"Anouㅡ Aku ingin bertanya mengapa selama ini Bibi Yoongi selalu menolak ketika para orang tua memberikan bayaran atau upah pada Bibi? Mengapa Bibi Yoongi selalu menggunakan uang pribadi untuk membayar studio tari atau sekedar menyewa peraga tari? Mengapa Bibi Yoongi selama ini selalu hidup sendiri? Apakah Bibi Yoongi tidak mempunyai keluarga dan sanak saudara? Mengapa Bibi Yoongi bersikap seperti itu?" Aku melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Aku dapat merasakan nafasku tersengal setelah bertanya tadi. Namun ku lihat Bibi Yoongi hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar berbagai macam isi pertanyaanku itu. Kedua tangan Bibi Yoongi tergerak untuk menangkup wajah kecilku dan masih dengan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya. Kami berada di posisi seperti ini dalam beberapa menit, cukup lama sampai aku bisa merasakan banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di mata sipit nan jernih Bibi Yoongi.

"Bibi menari karena cinta. Karena disetiap Bibi menari Bibi dapat merasakan kehadiran'nya'. Jungkook.. menarilah karena cinta. Jangan menari apabila kau tidak mencintainya karena sungguh itu hanya akan menyakitinya." Bibi Yoongi berkata tulusㅡaku dapat merasakan ketulusan itu.

'Apa maksud dari perkataan Bibi Yoongi? Siapa yang dimaksudnya? Dan lagi menyakiti siapa? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Bibi Yoongi? Tapi siapa orang yang dimaksud Bibi Yoongi? Apa hubungannya menari dengan cinta?' begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otakku sampai aku merasakan kepalaku sedikit pening karenanya. Setelah mendapat jawaban yang tak ku mengerti maksudnya aku pamit pada Bibi Yoongi untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Kataku saat setelah makan malam selesai. Aku membantu Umma membereskan piring-piring kotor dan sisa makan malam. Appa sedang berada di balkon rumah melakukan aktivitas rutinnya setelah makan malam yaitu mengopi sambil menikmati udara malam kota Seoul yang sejuk. Appa selalu saja begitu aku jadi khawatir dengan jantungnya kalau terus-terusan minum kopi.

"Ya? Ingin menanyakan apa?" Tangan Umma dengan cekatan membereskan piring-piring kotor itu. _Ah~_ Umma memang istri yang baik. Ketika aku menikah nanti aku ingin seperti Umma.

"Eung.. Itu..ㅡ tadi Bibi Yoongi berkata padaku bahwa aku harus menari karena cinta kalau tidak itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Bibi Yoongi jadi aku meminta penjelasan darimu, Umma." Aku masih saja sibuk dengan piring-piring kotorku. Dalam hati aku takut kalau Umma marah sebab aku terlalu ingin tahu tentang hidup orang lain.

' **Astaga.. Park Yoongi bagaimana bisa kau menceritakan hal seperti itu pada Jungkook'** pikir Seok Jin dalam hati. Tangan Seok Jin kini berhenti membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu. Pikirannya melayang jauh tentang kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian yang membuat seorang Min Yoongi berubah tak seperti yang dulu.

"Ehm..Umma? Mengapa melamun? Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku tadi?" Aku melihat Umma berhenti dari pekerjaannya lalu raut wajah Umma blank dan pucat pasi. Sepertinya memang ada hal yang ganjil dengan Bibi Yoongi. "Umma, maaf kalau aku bertanya seperti itu. Tidak usah di jawab juga tak apa, Umma" Aku langsung saja menggeser kursi makan lalu menuntun Umma untuk duduk di kursi. Umma begitu pucat aku jadi merasa bersalah telah bertanya perihal Bibi Yoongi.

"Tidak, Jungkook-ah. Umma tidak apa-apa tapi berjanjilah setelah Umma menceritakan hal ini kau jangan memberitahu kepada siapa-siapa dan berhenti untuk bertanya pada Bibi Yoongi tentang hal ini, mengerti?" Umma menatapku begitu serius. Bahkan baru kali ini aku melihat mata Umma yang menatap begitu dalam.

"Ya Umma." Dengan takut-takut aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Lalu mulai dari situ Umma menceritakan kisah hidup Bibi Yoongi dan suaminya yang bernama Park Jimin. Jujur aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kisah hidup Bibi Yoongi benar-benar miris dan mengharukan. Hampir saja aku menangis karena terlalu larut mendengarkan cerita yang Umma lontarkan padaku. Bibi Yoongi.. Maafkan aku karena telah bertanya tentang'nya' dan tentang dirimu..

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Suatu hari di sebuah sekolah distrik Daegu kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dia berasal dari desa**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **Busan datang ke Daegu karena diajak pamannya bekerja sekaligus menuntut ilmu disana.**_

" _ **Hai teman-teman. Namaku Park Jimin. Aku berasal dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya." Park Jimin membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya tanpa sadar seseorang telah tersihir karena senyumannya itu.**_

" _ **Baik, Jimin. Sekarang bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu." Perintah Lee sonsaengnim yang menjadi wali kelas Jimin.**_

 _ **Jimin mengangguk mantap lalu mulai bercerita "Aku hidup di desa bersama Ibu dan Adikku. Aku senang sekali bermain gendang untuk mengiringi Ibu dan Adikku menari. Mereka bukanlah penari tapi mereka sangat suka menari dan tariannya tidak kalah dari penari-penari kota." Jimin selesai bercerita. Matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Sedang memikirkan Ibu dan Adiknya**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **mungkin. Lagi-lagi Park Jimin membuat seseorang gadis diseberang sana kagum padanya dan tentunya tanpa Jimin sadar.**_

" _ **Hahahaha! Hobi macam apa itu bermain gendang? Dasar anak kampung! Jangan-jangan tadi dia kesini naik sapi lagi! Hahaha!" Ucap Jongin meledek lalu diikuti tawaan atau celetukan-celetukan jahil dari anak lain**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **yang setuju dengan Jongin. Jongin memang salah satu dari anak-anak badung disekolah. Jongin juga sering sekali membuat onar. Sudah puluhan atau ratusan kali semua guru menegur sikapnya yang tidak baik itu bahkan Ahn Sonsaengnim mengusulkan Jongin untuk di drop out dari sekolah tapi toh itu tidak berjalan sama sekali karena Jongin adalah cucu dari pemilik yayasan sekolah tersebut.**_

 _ **Park Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan. Baginya hal seperti itu tak apa selama tidak menganggu kesenangan Jimin. Ah~ya hampir lupa disaat tadi hampir seluruh siswa menertawakan Jimin tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang duduk di seberang sana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin sekalipun. 'Dia unik.' Terdengar suara lirih tapi sangat jelas artikulasinya. Dan siapa lagi pemilik suara itu kalau bukan Min Yoongi, gadis yang sedari awal sudah terkesima oleh pesona Park Jimin.**_

 _ **Yoongi sering kali mencuri-curi pandang pada Jimin tanpa Jimin ketahui. Pernah sekalinya Yoongi ketahuan melirik Jimin yang dibalas sebuah senyuman dari Jimin. Dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus buru-buru Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Yoongi rasa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jimin. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan tentram sampai suatu ketika Jimin membawa gendang ke sekolah dan memainkannya di halaman sekolah ketika jam istirahat berlangsung. Ketika Jimin sedang memainkan gendangnya datanglah Jongin bersama geng badungnya menuju arah Jimin.**_

" _ **Heh anak kampung! Disini sekolah bukan tempat pertunjukan topeng monyet! Dasar sekali anak kampung tetap saja anak kampung!" Jongin lagi-lagi memaki Jimin dengan kasar dan melempari Jimin dengan kacang tidak lupa diikuti pula dengan teman-teman Jongin. Kemudian mereka berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin yang diam saja diperlakukan buruk seperti itu.**_

' _ **Ugh~ kurang ajar sekali Si Hitam itu membully Jimin. Awas saja nanti kuletakkan permen karet di bangkunya!' kata Yoongi berapi-api dalam hati. Saat ini Yoongi sedang memperhatikan Jimin diam-diam dibalik rimbunnya dedaunan halaman sekolah. Yoongi sudah menjadi stalker Jimin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa Yoongi tinggalkan.**_

 _ **Ketika Yoongi masih sibuk menyumpah-serapahi Jongin karena telah membully Jimin tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi Yoongi. Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat napas dan detak jantung Yoongi berhenti sepersekian detik.**_

" _ **Hei kau! Kalau ingin melihatku bermain gendang kemarilah." Jimin menepuk sisi kanannya yang kosong tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Yoongi.**_

" _ **A..ap..a? A..ku tidak melihatmu bermain gendang kok!" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya keras sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Yoongi merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup itu.**_

" _ **Lalu? Tidak mungkin kan kau disitu sejak tadi hanya untuk mengamati daun?" Jimin menaikkan alis kanannya dan tersenyum miring melihat Yoongi yang sedang merona.**_

 _ **Skakmat. Yoongi yakin kalau wajahnya kini merah sampai ke telinga. Yoongi benar-benar malu ketahuan memperhatikan Jimin. Karena sudah terlanjur malu mengintip Jimin lalu Yoongi berpikir untuk mendekati Jimin. 'Yah~ mungkin saja nanti aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Jimin' pikir Yoongi.**_

" _ **Permainan gendangmu bagus. Kau unik." Yoongi membuka sebuah pembicaraan**_

" _ **Terimakasih." Jimin tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Yoongi. Jimin mulai memainkan gendangnya lagi.**_

" _ **Ibu dan adikmu seorang penari?" Yoongi jadi ingin tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga Jimin.**_

" _ **Bukan, mereka hanya senang menari saja." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tak lupa senyuman manis yang bertengger di wajahnya.**_

" _ **Oh.." Bibir Yoongi membentuk lengkungan huruf O.**_

" _ **Kau juga?" Kini Jimin ganti bertanya pada Yoongi.**_

" _ **Huh? Maksudnya?" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya itu.**_

" _ **Kau seorang penari?" Jimin nampak mulai tertarik dengan Yoongi. Buktinya Jimin tidak pernah berbicara dengan wanita lain se-nyaman dan se-lama ini kecuali dengan Ibu dan adiknya saja.**_

" _ **B-bukan! Aku tidak bisa menari." Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya keras. Bagaimana bisa Jimin berpikir Yoongi seorang penari kalau kegiatan Yoongi saja hanya tidur.**_

" _ **Ayo menarilah! Aku akan mengiringi tarianmu dengan gendangku." Jimin kembali memainkan gendangnya dengan suara yang agak keras dari sebelumnya.**_

" _ **T-tapi Jimin.. aku tidak bisa menari.. aku malu" Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya.**_

" _ **Cuek saja. Toh mereka juga tidak peduli"**_

" _ **Tapi..bagaimana kalau nanti kalau tarianku jelek?"**_

" _ **Hm.. begitu ya? Padahal hanya duduk diam dikelas saja kau sudah terlihat sangat cantik apalagi kalau kau menari." Jimin kembali mengingat-ingat wajah cantik Yoongi ketika pertama kali masuk ke kelas barunya. Tidak-tidak! Jimin bukan seorang tukang penggombal ke seribu wanita. Jimin hanya berkata jujur saja. Yoongi benar-benar perempuan yang cantik apalagi bibir Yoongi. Urgh~ memikirkannya saja membuat perut Jimin dipenuhi kupu-kupu terbang.**_

 _ **Sial. Ternyata pemuda dari desa pandai merayu juga pikir Yoongi. Yoongi bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yoongi juga merasakan pipinya panas seperti sedang demam lalu tanpa rasa ragu dan malu lagi Yoongi mulai menggerakkan tangan kemudian kaki dan pinggulnya sampai pada akhirnya seluruh tubuh Yoongi ikut menari dengan diiringi alunan gendang milik Jimin. Hal itu terus berulang hingga semua orang tahu bahwa Yoongi yang terkenal cantik dan pandai itu kini telah menjadi milik Jimin.**_

 _ **Jimin dan Yoongi benar-benar serius menjalani hubungan percintaannya terbukti pada saat hari kelulusan sekolah tiba mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah yang langsung saja ditentang oleh keluarga Yoongi. Kedua orang tua Yoongi menginginkan putri semata wayangnya itu melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lalu baru berumah tangga. Namun karena cinta mereka berdua yang terlalu kuat akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah masing-masing dan hidup berdua di distrik Gwangju.**_

 _ **Awalnya semua nampak indah dan membahagiakan. Bahkan Yoongi pun telah melahirkan seorang buah hati mereka. Tentu saja Jimin sangat senang memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia ini bersama Yoongi dan satu anak laki-lakinya. Yoongi yang bekerja sebagai penari dan Jimin yang bekerja di sebuah kedai ice cream sudah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga mereka sehari-hari.**_

 _ **Hingga pada suatu malam sebuah kejadian yang merenggut semua kebahagian mereka. Saat itu Jimin hendak mengantarkan Yoongi yang akan menari untuk mengisi acara di sebuah tempat. Karena hujan senja tadi jalanan yang mereka lewati menjadi licin. Yoongi sudah memperingatkan Jimin untuk berhati-hati mengendarai motor tapi nampaknya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Motor mereka tergelincir di jalan. Tubuh Jimin terpental 2 meter dari tempat kejadian. Anak laki-laki mereka yang masih berumur satu tahun pun langsung meninggal ditempat karena tertindih motor. Kepala Yoongi terantuk aspal yang keras di jalan. Yoongi merasa kepalanya ingin pecah sekarang tapi Yoongi masih dalam keadaan sadar. Melihat Jimin dan anak laki-lakinya tidak sadarkan diri Yoongi hanya bisa menangis. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit bahkan untuk meminta tolong kepada orang pun Yoongi tidak sanggup sampai pada akhirnya Yoongi merasa kepalanya benar-benar sakit tak terkira dan tiba-tiba saja semua gelap. Yoongi tak sadarkan diri.**_

 _ **Entah sejak kapan Yoongi sudah sadarkan diri dan berada di rumah sakit. Pikirannya kacau balau. Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa tenang saat ini. Yang Yoongi pikirkan hanyalah keadaan suami dan anaknya. Belum lagi tubuh Yoongi yang masih sangat sakit. Uh~ Yoongi tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Tak selang beberapa lama seorang wanita yang diyakininya sebagai tenaga keperawatan itu menghampirinya dan berbicara bahwa Jimin ingin bertemu dengannya. Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi segera mengikuti langkah wanita itu menuju ruangan Jimin.**_

" _ **Jim.. kau tak apa?" Yoongi mengusap wajah tampan Jimin. Yoongi bergetar melihat kondisi suaminya sekarang yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.**_

" _ **Aku tidak apa-apa sayang.. berhentilah menangis.." Jimin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berbicara. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah putih Yoongi. Membelai sayang wajah bidadari cantiknya. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari pipi Yoongi. Hati Jimin lebih sakit daripada tubuhnya saat melihat Yoongi menangis.**_

" _ **Jimin, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku dan anak kita." Yoongi terisak. Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di hidupnya tanpa Jimin.**_

" _ **Sshh, Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu sayang? Aku akan tetap mengiringimu bermain gendang saat kau menari.. dan tenanglah aku akan membawa anak kita di tempat keabadian." Dada Jimin sesak seperti sedang dihimpit oleh sesuatu yang kuat. Mata Jimin tidak bisa melihat Yoongi dengan jelas. Kesadarannya bisa saja hilang dalam hitungan detik.**_

" _ **Tempat keabadian apa yang kau bicarakan Jim! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jim, kumohon bertahanlah demi aku." Perasaan Yoongi kalut. Yoongi takut kalau Jimin meninggalkannya sendiri.**_

" _ **Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Tetaplah menari. Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi…."**_

 _ **Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang Jimin ucapkan pada Yoongi. Malam itu bagaikan neraka bagi Yoongi. Yoongi mengalami depresi akut karena ditinggal oleh dua orang sekaligus yang ia sayang. Bahkan sempat terpikir dalam benak Yoongi bahwa ia lebih baik bunuh diri saja daripada tersiksa seperti ini. Tapi tidak, Yoongi ingat pesan Jimin untuk tetap menjalani hidup dan menari**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **tentunya. Maka, sejak masa keterpurukannya itu sedikit demi sedikit Yoongi mulai bangkit kembali. Menjalani semua aktivitas dan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Yoongi membuka sebuah sanggar kecil dirumahnya. Tak disangka cukup banyak orang tua yang mendaftarkan anaknya untuk menari ditengah ke-modernisasi di jaman sekarang. Yoongi tidak memungut tarif menari karena ia menari karena cinta. Tapi karena biaya menari ia tanggung sendiri semakin lama uang Yoongi semakin menipis. Sampai-sampai Yoongi harus menjual kalung pemberian Jimin. Namun Yoongi tetap bersikukuh untuk membayar peralatan menari ataupun studio dengan uangnya sendiri sampai sekarang.**_

.

.

.

Umma selesai bercerita. Aku terperangah. Aku tidak percaya. Aku kaget. Aku tidak tahu kalau sebegitu tragisnya kisah hidup Bibi Yoongi. Selama ini yang ku ketahui Bibi Yoongi terlihat seperti tidak memiliki beban hidup yang serius. Semua berjalan apa adanya. Tapi ternyata diantara beribu masalah dalam hidup Bibi Yoongi mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Paman Jimin pasti sangatlah bahagia mempunyai istri cantik nan berhati mulia sepertinya.

Sepertinya aku setuju dengan ulasan Bibi Yoongi kemarin bahwa menari adalah alasan untuk jatuh cinta. Ya. Kurasa aku sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan seorang pemuda yang aku temui beberapa pekan yang lalu. Dia tampan dan suara rendahnya ketika menyapaku bagaikan suara terindah yang pernah aku dengarㅡ setidaknya begitu menurutku. Pemuda itu juga pernah berkata kalau tarianku cukup indah (Aku pernah menari untuk sebuah pentas seni di sekolah. itulah yang menjadikan aku cukup dikenal oleh hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah). Aku menanggapinya dengan biasa saja walaupun dalam hati aku menjerit senang mendengarnya.

Aku menyukai segala hal tentang pemuda itu. Aku menyukai caranya ketika ia sedang serius membaca sebuah buku ensiklopedia (Dia menyukai bahan bacaan yang berat). Aku menyukai caranya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Aku menyukai caranya membolak-balik halaman buku tebalnya. Aku menyukai caranya yang sedikit-sedikit memindah posisi duduk. Aku menyukai caranya bergumam " _Hmmm.._ " atau aku menyukai caranya ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari bukunya dan secara otomatis dahinya berkerut membuat kedua alis tebalnya hampir menyatu. Aku menyukainya. Dan aku berharap ia juga menyukaiku. Dan aku mulai mencari-cari cara agar bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau terburu-buru karena ku dengar laki-laki tidak menyukai perempuan yang agresif. Jadi ku lakukan secara perlahan namun pasti. Dan dalam kurun waktu dua bulan aku sudah dekat dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Umma yang telah memberiku beberapa saran dan masukan untuk mendapatkan hati seorang laki-laki dengan cara _mengikuti segala hal yang menjadi kesukaannya_ dan _Bingo!_ Cara itu cukup berhasil untuk membuat aku dekat dengannya. Hari demi hari kita lalui bersama sampai pada titik yang aku tunggu. Titik yang menjadi tujuan utamaku. Titik yang menjadi alasan aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan. Titik yang membuatku senang, salah tingkah, bersemu dalam dua bulan terakhir ini. Pemuda itu menyampaikan perasaan tulusnya kepadaku. Aku dapat melihat itu dari matanya ketika ia berkata bahwa ia ingin memilikiku bukan hanya sekedar teman. Mata coklatnya tersirat penuh ketulusan. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada kedustaan disana. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku saat itu. Aku terlampau senang sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar aku sudah berada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa aman dipelukannya. Dan aku berharap kebersamaanku dengannya tidak singkat. Aku ingin selamanya bersama dia. Karena aku begitu mendambanya.

Aku mencintaimu…

Kim Taehyung.

THE END.

/siapin ember/ ada yang mau muntah? Ini sudah saya siapin :3 maaf soal cerita yang bertele-tele dan alur yang sangat membosankan ini huhuhu. Anyway siapa yang galau dream concert coba angkat kaki/? Nampaknya saya sendiri yang galau dream concert ya :'D Ada yang setuju ga sama saya kalau outfit yang dipakai Suga di dream concert itu justru buat Suga makin cantik? Dan pertanyaan saya : DIMANA SUGA-KU YANG MANLY?!1!1!1! Oh~~ saya melupakan fakta kalau Suga memang terlahir cantik:''') (flashback on rookie king)

OKAY. I'M DONE. AT LEAST…..

Jangan lupa review yaa^_^ terimakasih.


End file.
